driftspiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Area 6
Area 6 Bosses # Jun The Angelic | Toyota SUPRA RZ JZA80 | Power: 639 (5☆++) # Izumi The Popstar | Mazda RX-7 FD3S | Power: 638 (5☆++) # Dr. Soichi | Mitsubishi LANCER Evolution X CZ4A | Power: 644 (5☆++) # Kamikaze Toru | Honda NSX-R NA2 | Power: 663 (5☆) # The Emperor (50% Power) | Nissan GT-R R35 | Power: 721 (6☆++) // The Emperor (Full Power) | Nissan GT-R R35 | Power: 721 (6☆++) (increased difficulty, FINAL BOSS) Tsuchinoko Pass - What to Do / Not Do Remember all those rivals, especially bosses who you fought in previous areas? Now they are returning back for the final race (literally a matter of gratitude) before player fights the true Emperor here. Since players already get the grip of the game, so the power of their cars must be maintained to stay on top. The track is the trickiest among every Story 1 track due to varying amount of corners each with their distinctive length. Do not spam nitro tanks unnecessarily, only an obvious defeat is the result. The Emperor does not contain any other rivals like most have, so it's just you and him. The overall power of GT-R has been improved far than the fake Emperor has, meaning that newcomers will have to take some attempts before defeating one. The gimmick? He lets player to be ahead at first four corners and all of sudden spammed all nitro tanks at their preset spots. A 6* is doable even with Size 11 parts but it taxes a lot of gas, a 5* car is also doable but all parts must have Size 12 or above with all Size 9 Extra Parts, of course all must be fully upgraded. Enemies Below are the list of rivals you will encounter, red nodes mark for bosses: Jun the Angelic Tips: * Use the nitro tank only at the long corner when necessary * Avoid mistiming on the 2 short corners to prevent speed loss Izumi the Idol Tips: * The same approach as previous team will be used. * Pay attention to Izumi's improved power, potentially overtaking once she ignites the nitro tank at the preset spot. Dr. Soichi Tips: * Same approach as previous team. Note: do not rush nitro tanks if not against mid-bosses and the boss himself. Tohru the Typhoon Tips: * Tohru this time revealed his actual ride, the NSX NA-2. The all-round stat makes it hard to tackle at corners. Keep your car on top performance. * NSX NA-2 is weak at straights, try to improvise nitro spots here since NPCs only use preset spots. The Emperor(?) Tips: * The high Fighting Spirit makes it nearly impossible to cut some powers. A 5* base car only ceils at 1800 for maximum affinity, only cuts 3-5 power. * Being consistent for Spirits in every corner will terminate the boss without any doubt. * The real deal starts when the second phase begins; Emperor lets player to take ahead at start and will continuously firing nitro tank at their preset spot. Timing is everything. * Beware on the last 4 corners as any error will tempting the fate of losing the race. * If all else failed, upgrade your parts or switch to more powerful car. * Other than these above, congratulations for clearing Story 1! Prepare for Area 7-12 a.k.a, the Hard Mode!